1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high chair drop cloth system and more particularly pertains to rendering more convenient clean-up by a child care provider after feeding time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of high chair accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, high chair accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of more convenient clean-up after feeding time are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,620 to Silk et al. discloses Highchair Food Collection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,895 to Deaver discloses an Absorbent Apron for High Chairs and the Like. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,988 to Robbins, III discloses a Protective Floor Mat for Use With a Chair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,083 to Moss discloses a Floor Mat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,367 to Starowitz, Jr. discloses an Animal Mat. European Patent Application No. 87307765.5 to Heuga Holding BV discloses a Floor Mat and Method of Manufacture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a high chair drop cloth that allows convenient clean-up during feeding time as described herein.
In this respect, the high chair drop cloth according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rendering more convenient clean-up by a child care provider after feeding time.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved high chair drop cloth which can be used for rendering more convenient clean-up by a child care provider after feeding time. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.